


Faded ~ McDanno

by StrandedOnMars



Series: Different Times [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Feels, Guns, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Steve McGarrett, RIP, Read at Your Own Risk, Steve feels horrible, Suicide, Worried Steve McGarrett, danny dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrandedOnMars/pseuds/StrandedOnMars
Summary: Absquatulate (v)to leave without saying goodbye





	1. You Were The Shadow To My Light

_"It's hard to admit when you have fallen in love with someone who can't be yours."_

Daniel Williams never thought that he would fall in love with one of his teammates, especially when it was his boss. It was a sudden thought that he pushed off to the side, causing him to forget about it completely, but it was still there. The thought would haunt him whenever Steve would smile at him, laugh at his crappy jokes, or whenever their hands would accidentally brush together.

Detective Daniel Williams was in love with Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett.

Danny strolled into the office, his blonde hair was nice and smooth today. He was proud of having this much hair at his age, Steve and Grace both made fun of him for it.

Steve and Chin were already at the table discussing the case that they got earlier.

"What do we got?" Danny asked casually, not caring who answered him. It was normally Steve who told him the case but it could be Chin this time who tells him. It would probably be Steve this time, as always, and it was. He didn't fail to amuse Danny at times.

"Our Vic, Sebastian Moore, was found dead today by two swimmers. His throat slit and a bullet to the head. This guy's basically a nobody, all his family members are dead and he has no friends." Steve said, filling Danny in. He looked at him from where he was standing with Chin.

"He also works at a gas station, Kono is already heading there to interview his co-workers. They're probably the only people on the island that know the poor guy," Steve continued.

Danny raised an eyebrow, slightly curious to why there isn't much about this guy. "Do we have anything interesting about the guy?"

"Well, I did some digging last night," Steve explained to Danny, soon breaking eye contact with him. "And I found that he's moved to different apartments on the island nine times in the last eight months. No clue why, but it's something."

Danny didn't answer Steve as he studied the guy's face on the large computer screen from where he was standing. He noticed it when he walked in. The guy had brown hair and rough eyes that contrasted with his scrawny face.

The phone soon rang, it was Kono. Chin put the phone on speaker.

"Hey guys, I just finished interviewing Sebastian's boss. She didn't know much but did say that every now and then whenever Sebastian came to work there would be a guy following him in, and he seemed pretty annoyed with it. The boss's description of him depicts a guy with curly blonde hair, tall, mid 20's. She also mentioned that one time Sebastian yelled at him when he followed him into the store, but other than that no real violence." Kono said to everyone, telling them what she got from Sebastian's boss.

"I don't understand. A guy? I don't see any motive. " Danny said, clearly confused. Why would a guy be after Sebastian?

"Ok, Kono go through the security footage and see if you can find the guy and I'll run it through facial rec," Steve said to her, looking at the phone from where he was standing beside Danny.

"On it, I'll send it to you in a little bit." She replied.

A little while later Kono made it back to the office and Chin put up the footage. They noticed the guy and Sebastian walking in on several different occasions, including the time he yelled at him.

Chin zoomed in on his face and ran it through the system and within seconds got a hit.

Chin read the information off the screen. "Suspects name is Christopher Moore, age 23. According to this, he's actually Sebastian's younger brother."

"Interesting, why didn't he come up when we searched family?" Danny asked.

"According to this, Sebastian and Christopher were both orphans and went in and out of foster homes. Probably explains how there were no specific family ties," Chin answered.

He read farther, opening up new files on the computer. " Wow, this is strange. Two years ago, Christopher was bartending in a small bar in the city when three masked men came in and murdered five people but Christopher escaped. He was the only witness in the investigation, but during any interviews, he was completely silent. Mute. Later, the same men were caught on the mainland trying to rob a bank and two out of the three confessed to the crime in Hawaii."

"So do we know why Christopher wouldn't speak?" Lou asked, being the last one of the group to arrive. He managed to get a couple of things in from what Chin was saying.

"Says here selective mute. He went to therapy and didn't say a word for another two years." Chin answered.

"Well, let's hope during this investigation he uses his words," Danny says.


	2. Did You Feel Us

_"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up."_

Danny and Steve both sat in Steve's blue truck, watching Christopher Moore's house which looked quiet and peaceful. Steve was sitting in the drivers seat looking out the window as Danny had to unbuckle himself from his seat just to look out the same window that Steve was looking out off, and was kinda mad that Steve was taller then him and took a bit more space then he did. He didn't complain though.

"I'm telling you, we should go in," Danny said to him as he continued to look at the quiet house. But there was something telling Danny that they shouldn't. He pushed the thought off to the side, which would later cause his demise. 

"Not yet," Steve replied as he also felt something bad was going to happen. But he didn't get a chance to think about it more because a loud bang was soon heard. Steve jumped out of his truck as he somehow opened the drivers door, soon running towards the oak wood door with his pistol in hand. 

Danny was right behind him, and then he was waiting for the okay from Steve as they got to the door. Steve soon kicked the door down with his right foot as they both went in.

"Clear," Danny said as he went into one of the master bedrooms, not seeing anything suspicious yet on his part but it could be different for Steve. He wasn't even sure what Steve was seeing on his part. He was looking for any trace of blood, but he didn't see anything yet or a dead body in the room that he was in. Clothes were thrown everywhere and the cabinets were ransacked in the room.

"Steve, I think whoever pulled the trigger was looking for something," Danny said to him as he then heard nothing from his friend who was also in the house somewhere. He was soon concerned, thinking that something might have happened to him. It didn't take long till Steve's voice echoed through the small house.

"Danny, come over here," Steve said to his partner, who soon walked over to where he was which was in the living room of the small house. Steve was standing over something and blocked Danny's view until he moved from it. 

Christopher's body laid in front of them. His eyes wide open, the hazel iris's slowly turning white. His curly blonde hair was matted with blood. A bullet hole was in his forehead.

"He's dead," Steve said, " So much for information." He continued as he then turned his head for a split second, thinking that he heard something but then shrugged it off and looked back to see Danny on his knees reaching for something that was underneath the blonde's body. 

Danny saw something sticking out from under Christopher, he then used one of his gloves and picked it up. It was a sticky note.  _I'm coming for you, Detective Williams._ It read. 

" Steve --- " Danny was cut off with him falling to the floor, unconscious in a matter of seconds and he never got to warn his friend. 

Steve was soon grabbed by his shirt as he saw Danny was already on the ground, unconscious. He struggled as he soon saw that Danny was being taken away by someone, but he didn't know who. 

" Sweet dreams commander." A voice said behind Steve before darkness took over.

Steve never saw Danny again after that.


	3. Another Start

_"When you lose someone you love, you gain an angel you know."_

Steve McGarrett knew from the second that he made Danny his partner that he would fall for the man. It was the way down to how he would laugh along with him at his jokes, the way his eyes would sparkle, and the way he would smile at him.

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett was in love with Detective Daniel Williams. 

"Steve...Steve... STEVE!!"

A voice yelled above Steve and was soon shaking him into consciousness. It was Chin, and the look of concern laced his face as he looked down at him. Kono and Lou were behind him. They also had the look of concern on their faces and it surprised Steve greatly that Lou was concerned for him. Steve didn't know who they all were for a split second. The last thing he saw was Danny on the ground, but when he looked to where his body should've been it was gone.

"What happened?" Lou asked Steve as Chin then helped him up from the ground.

"Danny's gone." Steve croaked, his voice raw and raspy. He couldn't remember what actually happened minutes ago, or was it hours? The last thing he saw was Danny but now he was gone. "He's gone and it's all my fault,"

_\- A few hours later-_

Steve was a bit sore from laying on the cold hard ground in an uncomfortable position, as his forehead had a little cut from which looked like a brick. He had a small child band-aid on it, which had Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on it. It was something that he wouldn't be caught dead in but it was the only thing that he had in his office. Steve had a feeling that Danny must've put it in there. As a joke.

Steve was told by Lou that Danny and him were gone for two hours, and Kono managed to track down Steve's phone when they started to worry about them. Steve paced in his office, back and forth. But it wasn't long till Chin called his name.

 "Steve! Come quick!" Chin called as Steve rushed over to him.

"Kono start tracing this call," Steve said to her, not wanting to miss any chance of getting Danny back alive.

"Already on it." She replied back to him, pressing a couple of buttons.

 Steve breathed in as he pressed the answer button.

"Commander, I believe that I have your partner. Is that correct?"A voice said it was scrambled.

 "Yes. Is he alive?" Steve said calmly, looking back at Kono to now see her trying to trace the call.

 'Proof of life? I suppose that can be arranged. Say hello to your partner, Williams." The scrambled voice said, soon changing into Danny's voice.

"Steve? Buddy, is that you?" Danny asked, but Steve didn't get a chance to answer him. His voice was something that Steve cherished. 

Steve was relieved to see that Danny was okay, " Danny, are you okay?" He asked him but he didn't hear an answer but only the unknown voice.

"13.4 million. I'll give you 48 hours." Then the line went dead.

 "Did you get that?" Steve asked Kono, looking at her from where he was standing. He was hoping that she got something. Anything. He would've taken anything at this point.

"Sorry boss. The call was going through many cellphone towers. I couldn't find the exact location." She said back to him as she slowly shook her head. 

"All I'm worried about is how we're going to get 13.4 million in 48 hours," Lou said out of nowhere.


End file.
